weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheAmazingHypneegee
Hai ME WANT REEENNNGGGZZZZ! ItsCarnavana (talk) 01:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Pureegee thank you for editing what i am editing new fakegee pagesweegee 00:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) (reply to pagesweegee) You are welcome. It has been my pleasure to fix your spelling errors. Hey, are you good at making toon forms by any chance? Because Carnavana really needs a toon form. If you cannot, that's okay. Thank you in advance. ItsCarnavana (talk) 00:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Pureegee Re: Profile Picture I am not sure how. The one I have is a sample picture that they let you choose from. Ceegee (talk) 22:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well that's okay. By the way, making toon forms of Weegees is 1. Add shading to their forehead 2. Give them glowing eyes of their color. (But the fact Carnavana has blue glasses, all you have to do is make his glasses glow. 3. Make them look way tougher. (Toon Malleo looks tougher then Malleo, Toon Weegee looks stronger then Weegee, and Toon Sawneek looks tougher then Sawneek, even though he disobeys the toon rules.) So that's how you make toon forms. You don't have to, but you can if you want. ItsCarnavana (talk) 01:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Carnavana Don't worry I was talking about that guy. Ceegee (talk) 03:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Sorry if you have a busy schedule, but staying on the subject, could you make Carnavana a Toon form? You don't have to do it, but it's just a question. Just remember I'm not forcing you. I've asked many people this question xD. ItsCarnavana (talk) 21:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Carnavana I'm Sorry!Zalleo (talk) 19:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Hmm... Apology accepted. Please don't do it again though. join my wiki: http://protomans-stuff.wikia.com/wiki/Protoman%27s_stuff_Wiki i'm the founder to this wiki. protoman 10:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Uh, your wiki could use a little help. Mind if I contribute? do you think we could make more fakegees than ever before? Sure. The more the better. And BTW, you need more then saying "The citizen of Meme City". There's 1000000 people in Meme City. you know we could make more fakegees as a team (btw hergee is pronounced Here-gee, but i see your point) Angryalleo has a dog, So Why Not Angralleo?Zalleo (talk) 01:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo wanna talk in the chat Elliot12343789 (talk) 01:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) sounds like plan Elliot12343789 (talk) 01:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaty Chat Chat Please!Zalleo (talk) 12:58, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Nega Moar Krabs Make Zarnavana, the ZreatureZalleo (talk) 14:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Meegario I Want a Zarnavana on this wiki only, The Zreature oneZalleo (talk) 14:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Meegario Be Shupda SawneekZalleo (talk) 14:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Meegario You Did Not Make Zarnavana2 right, Look at Zeegee For HelpZalleo (talk) 14:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Meegario Go On Chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Zalleo (talk) 14:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Meegario Zranavana2.png|Good Zranavana.png|Bad Be toon Weelleoneek (a fuse of Weegee, Malleo and Sawneek)Zalleo (talk) 14:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Meegario Chat with me (if i leave i will come back so stay on chat forever)Zalleo (talk) 14:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Meegario Zalleo chatZalleo (talk) 20:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Rinalleo II Go To Chat (here)Zalleo (talk) 02:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Rinalleo II Go To Weegeepedia Chat!Zalleo (talk) 12:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Rinalleo II YOU! Go On Chat!Zalleo (talk) 14:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Rage Guy Thank you for the messages but please dont try to edit all my pages. Thanks! Radeegee Chat?Zalleo (talk) 00:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbacube It's Waguiyii, Not WalguiyiiZalleo (talk) 11:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbacube How You Trun From ItsCarnavana To TheAmazingHypneegee?Zalleo (talk) 21:47, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo I Can't Find ItZalleo (talk) 22:13, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo What should my username be?Zalleo (talk) 22:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo What's Happeing?Zalleo (talk) 22:27, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Puralleo I'm Not Puralleo YetZalleo (talk) 22:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Puralleo I'M PURALLEO!!!!!! YES!!!!!Puralleo (talk) 23:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Puralleo Please chatPuralleo (talk) 23:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Puralleo Look At My New Icon And my new photo: Puralleo (talk) 16:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Puralleo GO TU THIS CHAT!Puralleo (talk) 02:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Protestalleo Go To ChatPuralleo (talk) 12:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Mawalleo Ok Fortran, Go Back To ChatPuralleo (talk) 17:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Transfeegee Dro (go) Dro (to) Drat (chat)Puralleo (talk) 18:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Drortran ChatPuralleo (talk) 19:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Transfeegee ChatPuralleo (talk) 21:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Pureegee Look At CreepyalleoPuralleo (talk) 22:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Toon Walleo And Toon Waweegee I'll Be CreepyalleoPuralleo (talk) 22:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo Look at the ! photoPuralleo (talk) 23:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo Who Should I Make?Puralleo (talk) 23:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo Walle?Puralleo (talk) 23:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo R U HEAR?Puralleo (talk) 00:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo Go To Chat And Tell goweegeego to go to chat tooPuralleo (talk) 00:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo U Back?Puralleo (talk) 02:06, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo ChatPuralleo (talk) 11:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo GO TO CHAT!!!Puralleo (talk) 12:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo LOOK:http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/brycedhigg2/2935978[[User:Puralleo|Puralleo]] (talk) 12:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo ??? The video you posted on Protestgee is kind of against the Rules . However, I see no reason to inflict a punishment. Anyway, you might be able to add Fatgee and Pizzagee to Weegeepedia. Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) chatPuralleo (talk) 22:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Brainwashalleo Make the page SueegeePuralleo (talk) 23:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Brainwashalleo ChatzPuralleo (talk) 23:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Brainwashalleo CCCCHHHHAAAATTTTPuralleo (talk) 00:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Creepyalleo chatz?Puralleo (talk) 02:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC)The Wahziis I'm On Chat GO BACKPuralleo (talk) 21:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Ultimate Pureegee